


Bringing Out the Big Guns

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: You’ve been acting like a brat all day, and Yondu is getting tired of your shit.





	Bringing Out the Big Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Take’s place before Peter breaks away from Yondu.

“Come on! Get up!” Peter complained, shaking you in bed. “You know Yondu said we have to be up early to leave today!”

“Go away!” you whined, snuggling up closer to your pillow. “Five more minutes!”

“No. Get up.” Peter said as he ripped the covers off of you despite your protests. “You’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Ugh! Go away!” you laughed. You sat up and started smacking him with your pillow, only for the pillow to be ripped away after a moment by Yondu. Both you and Peter stare at him in surprise as neither of you heard him walk in.

Yondu tosses the pillow back on the bed. “I thought I told you two to be up and ready early today?” he scolded, hands on his hips. 

“Well, I-” you started, but he held up a hand to silence you.

“Just get ready. We’re leaving in 15 minutes. Don’t make me come back in here.” he scolded before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving you and Peter.

After he left Peter also stood to leave you to get ready. “Told you.” he said as he rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

***

Yondu gives you a look of contempt when you finally meet up with them to leave and sighs as you board the M-ship. Yondu wanted to leave early to make a supply run on Xandar so they could get everything ready to take off for Kakaranthara that night, where someone had hired them to steal some valuable knife or dagger, you weren’t really sure. You hadn’t been paying that much attention when Yondu was telling you and Peter about it as you were too busy thinking about the new book you were reading. This new book also happened to be the same reason you were up so late last night and didn’t want to wake up this morning. 

The trip was mostly quiet as Yondu was still irritated at you for getting up late, but when you finally landed he made a point of stopping you and telling you to not go running off, as he wanted to make this a quick trip.

You would have complied too, that is, if it hadn’t been for one of the stands in the marketplace. It was selling sacks that looked just like whoopie cushions back on Earth, and well, you just couldn’t resist.

As soon as you found an opening where Yondu wasn’t looking, you quickly headed to the stand where they were being sold and bought one, hastily returning to where you left Peter and Yondu. However, upon arrival you found that they were no longer there. ‘ _Crap_.’  you think, starting off to look for them.

After maybe 15 minutes of looking you were starting to get concerned that they had maybe headed back to the ship when you hear Yondu angrily calling your name.

“What did I say about running off, girl!?” Yondu scolded, finally catching up and grabbing your arm, pulling you in the direction of the ship.

“I didn’t!” you lie. “I just turned around for a minute and then you were gone! I was looking for you!”

“I don’t want to hear another word!” Yondu growled, keeping his grip on you firm until you all got back to the M-ship. When you and Peter finally boarded and strapped in Peter gave you a questioning look, to which you responded with taking the whoopie cushion out of your pocket with a grin. 

Peter grinned back and rolled his eyes before reaching over to poke you in the side as you went to put the toy back in your pocket, making you jump and swat at him. 

“Quit it!” you giggle as he continues to poke at you, each poke higher until one poke lands in your armpit, making you let a particularly high squeal. “Peter  _no_! Hahaha! “You knohow I can’t stahand that!”

Peter only laughs at you, but avoids that area while he continues poking and making you laugh, until Yondu grumpily tells you two to knock it off. 

***

Later that day everyone was taking a break at the in the Eclector before the mission on Kakaranthara. You are sitting between Yondu and Peter at he bar when you give Peter a grin and flash the whoopie cushion again. You were going to make your move soon, just waiting for the right moment. Peter chuckled and shook his head, turning on his stool to face you and the captain. You couldn’t pay him to miss a prank on Yondu.

The time came almost quicker than expected. You were talking to Peter when suddenly he nudged you and motioned for you to look to see that Yondu had stood up to greet Kraglin who had only just finally come to join everyone else. 

You hastily ripped the whoopie cushion out of your pocket and blew it up, receiving a surprised look from Oblo who happened to be behind the bar. Peter watched in amusement as you quickly placed the cushion on Yondu’s stool as he stood over it, having not retaken his seat just yet.

You and Peter sat in giddy silence for a few moments until it looked like Yondu was about to retake his seat. ‘ _Yes! This is it!’_  you thought as his rear end lowered over the inflated bag, only for it to raise back up again before he made contact as he stood to shout a question over to Brahl on the other side of the room. ‘ _Ok, now this is it!_ ’ you think again as he again made to sit, before again standing back up before he quite made it down to shout something else at Brahl. This happened about twice more before the captain just remained standing at his stool as he conversed with the other Ravagers across the room. You just leaned back in mild annoyance, shrugging your shoulders at Peter who was also slightly let down that it was taking so long for the Ravager captain to sit down.

You both decided to just drink a bit and wait it out, talking about a previous trip to Xandar in the meantime. You had actually almost forgotten about the prank when suddenly you heard a loud “ ** _RRRB_ BBp**ppp **TTTBB** _BRRTttt.”_ It was actually so loud it caused you to jump in your seat, startled at the sudden noise.

Peter started laughing at you for jumping which in turn made you start laughing. You began laughing harder when you saw Yondu bolt up from his seat to find the now deflated air sack you had placed on his stool. Peter was slapping his knee and wheezing and you were now laughing so hard that you barely noticed that most of the room was now laughing too, or that Yondu was now very angrily staring at you. You also didn’t quite register when he shook the whoopie cushion at you, yelling “You think this is funny?” Before throwing it back onto his stool in frustration.

Your laughter was cut short when you felt Yondu grab your arm and jerk you out of your seat. “I’ve had jus’ about enough of ya today!” He growled, pulling you towards an exit of the room. 

The crew were still laughing and as you exchanged a worried look with Peter, despite knowing he couldn’t save you, you thought you heard someone yell about how the “Terran brat” was “gonna get it.” This seemed to start a new round of laughter from the other Ravagers.

Kraglin looked at Peter as Yondu escorted you out of the room. “She never learns, does she?” he asked, only looking slightly concerned as he took a swig from his bottle.

“Nope.” Peter replied, reaching over and picking up your whoopie cushion from the stool Yondu was previously sat at and pocketing it for later.

***

Yondu practically threw you into his Captains Quarters and slammed the door behind him. "I’ve had enough of yer shit, little missy!“ He scolded through gritted teeth. "Ya’ve done nuttin’ but act like a damn child all day!” Before you could say anything he continued “First ya stay up all night reading that book Peter got ya,” he must have noticed your eyes widen a bit because he paused to say “Ya, I knew about that, I saw the light under ya damn door! An’ then ya didn’t want to get up this morning when ya knew we was leavin’ early today.”

At this point he was backing you further into the room. “An’ then when I tell ya not to run off on Xandar, what’d'ya do? Ya run off! Probably to get that lil’ prank, wasn’t it?”

You didn’t answer, you knew it wasn’t really a question.

“I was just irritated before, but ya’ve really gone an’ done it now with that.” You were now backed up against the wall. Yondu continued. “Ya know what I’m gonna do now?" 

You shook your head. You thought you could almost hear a hint a playfulness as he was yelling now, but you weren’t sure until he grabbed your wrists and your eyes widened when he lifted them over your head.

“No! Wait! Wait!” you cry, nervous giggles threatening to escape your throat as you try to pull your arms down out of his strong grip.

“Ya leave me no choice if ya won’t behave, lil’ girl.” he moved to switch to holding both your wrists in one hand to free up his other.

“Please don’t! I’ll behave!” you beg, still trying to pull away but his grip was too strong,

“We both knows its too late for that, little girl.” Yondu said, a smile threatening at his lips, almost breaking his angry facade as he went in for the kill.

You instantly shrieked in laughter the moment he made contact. Yondu knew you were devastatingly ticklish under your arms and always brought out the “big guns” when you really messed up. Peter also knew to avoid your most sensitive area, but that didn’t stop him from sneaking in a poke every once in a blue moon just to watch you spaz out.

You attempted to beg Yondu some more, but you could barely form words. You could hear the Ravager captain laughing at you as you squirmed in his grasp. “Bet yer sorry ya didn’t listen now, huh?” he teased as he released your hands only to quickly shove his other hand into your other armpit, laughing as you doubled over and shrieked.

You attempted to slump down to the floor to get away but Yondu only followed you down, pinning you underneath him and teasing you for your poor attempt to escape. “Awww, what’s the matter? Little baby girl can’t take it?” he laughed as you kicked your feet and thrashed around. 

“N-NAAHAHAHA! DON-DOHOHON’T!” you manage to scream out as you try to grab at his arms.

“Ya brought this on yerself, brat!” Yondu had now completely abandoned his angry facade in favor of letting your infectious laughter overtake and turn his expression into one of amusement.  

After a few moments of this Yondu began to relent. He movied his tickling fingers down to your ribs to allow you the breath to talk, but also allowing him to keep up his torment. “Had enough yet? Are ya gonna behave now, ya lil’ shit?” he asked.

You nodded your head quickly as you cried out through giggles. “Yes! Plehehease stop! Hahahaha I can’t take ihihit anymore!” 

“As if ya could even take it when I started,” Yondu teases, “D’ya promise to stop being a lil’ brat, or do ya need some more time with the big guns to figure it out?” he slowly began inching his fingers back up to your worst spot for emphasis.

“NO! Y-Yes! I meAN YEHEHES! I PROMISE!” you squeal, arching away from his tickling fingers. “Please! Nhoho more! NO MORE! I’ll behave!”

Yondu laughed as he halted his torment and stood up, shaking his head as you curled into a ball of giggly mess on the floor. “Yer lucky just Peter and me know about this. If the crew found out about this you’d probably be dead within a week.”

You shuddered at the thought. “Well.. then..” you said between breaths. “Guess.. it’s a.. good thing they.. always think.. you’re whooping me.. then.”

“Better keep it that way.” Yondu warned. “Ya might be a lil’ shit, but yer  _my_  lil’ shit. I don’t want the crew takin’ advantage of this lil’ Terran weakness ya got. Peter can fight ‘em off, but yer hopeless.”

You simply nodded your head in response and let out a breathy laugh as you moved to stand. “We good?” you ask.

Yondu joking rolls his eyes at you and pulls you into a hug. “Yeah, we’re good, brat.” he laughs before continuing, “But don’t ya try to pull that prank on me again. Save it for Kraglin.”


End file.
